


iTunes Meme Drabbles

by saddle_tramp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Instructions:<br/><i>"To play - you set iTunes to shuffle, and answer each question with the title of the next song that comes up."</i><br/>I don't can haz iTunes, so WinAmp is my musical mayhem method of choice, all audio files in it (9057) in one playlist on shuffle, manual advance. Plus, I was bored (I mentioned this, yes?) so there was drabbleage on the songs it gave to me while the song repeated the whole time I wrote. Mostly. As long as I could find a drabble in me for that song or question.</p><p><b>Total drabbles:</b> 18 Hawaii Five-0 (Danny/Steve mostly, a couple Steve/Danny, and one Danny/Steve with bonus Catherine/Mary) and one lonely SPN drabble.<br/><b>Ratings:</b> All are R or less. No sex, some kissing and/or touching, some swearing.<br/><b>Note:</b> Drabbleage, to me, is a short fic that is a total one-shot meant to capture one scene which will not be continued or expanded on. These ficlets range from a true drabble-length fic of 167 words to a ficlet of 1567 words. YMMV and all that, you have been warned, the total of these nineteen stories is not 1900 words in total, but closer to 10000 words, give or take a few hundred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Meme Drabbles

 

 **IF SOMEONE SAYS 'IS THIS OKAY?' YOU SAY:**  
Zac Brown Band - 'Whatever It Is'  
 _"She got a gentle way that puts me at ease, when she walks in a room I can hardly breathe, got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees."_

(“Whatever” is actually a good answer on that question. lol The rest, not so much.)

 

Danny stared at Steve. "Is this _okay_? Seriously? You _really_ just _kissed me_ and _then_ asked me for permission?"

Steve blinked, a little bemused. "Uh.... Yeah?"

Danny scowled at Steve a moment and then said pointedly, "Steven, it is customary to find out if someone wants to kiss you sometime _before_ you pin them against a wall and try to lick their tonsils. Just, y'know, so you _know_."

Steve smiled suddenly, so wide and happy that Danny suddenly felt a little breathless. "I already knew you want to kiss me. That wasn't what I was asking."

Danny spluttered a moment and then asked indignantly, "How?! How could you _possibly_ know that, Steve?"

Steve smiled even wider, his changeable hazel-grey-blue eyes warm and loving. "You let me push you back against the wall without a fight, Danno."

Danny's eyes widened and then he blushed suddenly, looking away with a surprised little laugh as he realized that yes, he had in fact allowed Steve to manhandle him up against the wall without any thought of resisting it. _'Oh. Right,_ ' Danny thought a little wildly, _'because I don't have enough crazy in my life yet. I need to kiss him too and up the insanity to the next level._ '

Danny looked up at Steve again, meeting Steve's gaze, and then he let out another little laugh. "Oh, what the hell." He reached up to grab the back of Steve's neck, pulling him down into another kiss.

Danny could feel Steve grinning into the kiss, but that was okay. He was kind of grinning too.

 

 **WHAT WOULD BEST DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONALITY?:**  
Jason Mraz - 'Conversation With Myself' -  Live At Java Joe's  
 _"It's okay to dance around it and have it your way, and it's ok to laugh about it, oh for goodness sake, don't believe in anything that's keeping you awake. Loverboy, lovergirl, you need a song to sleep to and morning to sleep through, and have it your way._ "  
(Dude!  That's...  kinda scary. I never sleep without music, and mornings _are_ for sleeping through. The rest, well...  That's obviously talking about my fic, ‘cause it’s so not me. lol)

  
Danny unlocked the front door and walked in without bothering to knock, as usual, his eyebrows going up at the slowly building staccato rhythm and the wordless lyrics of the music that was playing. He followed the music through the house as he wondered if Mary was back again, only to stop just outside the kitchen doorway to stare in shock.

Steve's body was moving easily with the music, his back to Danny as he sort of danced his way through washing the dishes, singing along with the music, which finally had intelligible words. " _One’s gotta bust a nut just to jism, the wild boy’s running away with the rhythm, the rhythm, the rhythm, the rhythm, the rhythm, the rhythm and the champagne. One’s gotta bust a nut just to jism, the wild boy’s running away cause I’m trippin’, trippin', trippin', trippin', trippin', trippin'."_

Danny moved a little closer to the doorway, kind of fascinated by the lyrics and the way Steve was moving. He'd never seen Steve act like he had the slightest idea what dancing _was_ , but there he was doing it while he washed dishes and sang along to a song that was either about sex with a guy or jerking off, one or the other. Steve was actually kind of good at dancing, which probably shouldn’t have surprised Danny as much as it did.

 _"I'm learning all abouts to control the brother and tryin' like hard to not blow my cover.... oh shit. I'm leaning all abouts to control the brother and try like hell, tryin' so hard, god damn it's so hard. I'm crazy now, what'cha doing? Just the same, and I think I'm right. Crazy now, oh where are you movin', when a friendship, it pays for your lonely, lonely night. This is a conversation with myself._ "

"I'd ask if you're winning or losing that argument, but I'm too busy being shocked you _dance_."

Steve whirled around as soon as Danny started to speak, wide-eyed and suddenly blushing as he blurted, "Danny!"

Danny let out a little snort of a laugh, grinning widely. "Steven!"

Steve ran one hand through his hair, looking away, and Danny had to work hard not to let his grin turn into full-blown laughter at the soapsuds that ended up in Steve's already messy hair. "Don't you _ever_ knock?"

Danny smirked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorjamb. "What would be the fun in that?"

Steve looked quickly back at Danny, still a little wide-eyed, and then he suddenly turned away and moved to the iPod dock on the counter by his phone charger, turning off the music. "Can you just forget you saw that?" Steve asked kind of hopefully, not looking at Danny. "Please?"

"Babe, you know that's never gonna happen," Danny said, still smirking.

"Right," Steve said with a sigh, glancing at Danny and then looking down again, resigned and just a little bemused. "Of course not."

Danny smirked and pushed away from the wall, walking over towards Steve as he asked teasingly, "What else have you got on that thing, anyway?"

Steve's gaze snapped back to Danny's face, his eyes widening again, and then he grabbed the iPod and quickly jerked it off the dock to hold it over his head, well out of Danny's reach. "Oh no. You've got enough ammunition now! I'm not listening to your opinion of the rest of my music."

Danny's eyebrows rose and he smirked, looking up at Steve. "Are you seriously holding that iPod over your head so I can't reach it? Do you not realize that I know where you live, and more importantly, when you aren't here?"

Steve stared at Danny a second and then asked, "You'd break into my home? For this?"

Danny smirked and reached into his pocket. "I don't have to break in, Steven." He showed Steve the key that Grace had painted a pineapple on one Saturday, smug. "You gave me a key."

Steve looked like he had just tasted something really, really foul. "Well fuck."

 

 **WHAT DO YOU LIKE IN THE OPPOSITE/SAME SEX?:**  
Blur - "Coping"  
 _"Tongue-tied until the day I die, there's no love made with mermaids, it's just distraction so they say. And I'm too tired to care about it, can't you see it in my face, my face? When I, feel this strange, can I, go through this again? When I, feel this strange, can I, go through this again? It's a sorry state you're getting in, the same excuse is wearing thin. There's no self control left in me, what was not will never, will be."_  
(....  *just laughs*)

  
Danny pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger, his face illuminated only by the moon and the glow of the dashboard lights. "Babe, just stop. Please. I'm _begging_ you."

Steve fell silent, starting to feel sheepish as he realized that he had been rambling excitedly for the last twenty minutes or so. There were all kinds of fun toys in the back of his truck at the moment, all seized from an arms deal that they had intercepted, but the best one, in his opinion at least, was the LAW Anti-Tank rocket. He hadn't even seen one of those in several years, but he remembered them fondly from his days in the 'Stan and he was hoping the Governor could arrange for him to get to play with it before it disappeared forever into some evidence locker. 

Danny sighed, looking relieved. "Thank you." He let his hand fall, looking at Steve. "You remember how I said this afternoon that we need to talk more?"

"Yeah," Steve said slowly, bemused. "I remember." There was no chance he'd _ever_ _forget_ Danny's indignant reaction to finding out Steve's will left everything to Danny and Grace, should anything happen to Steve. Steve's lawyer had dropped by for him to sign the final version while Danny happened to be in the kitchen making lasagna, and Danny had overheard their conversation, including the part about the fact Mary didn't want the house or the land. Grace loved it as much as Steve did, said often it was her favorite place on the island, so Steve wanted her to have it some day.

"I did _not_ mean about _anti-tank rockets_ , okay?" Danny said, looking tired and a little amused.

Steve gave Danny a sheepish smile. "Right. I knew that."

Danny reached over and patted Steve's knee, obviously humoring him as he smirked slightly and agreed, "Of _course_ you did, babe."

Steve fought the urge to pull over and kiss that amused little smirk off Danny's face for only a moment before he suddenly pulled the truck to the side of the road, smirking as he stopped the truck and then looked at Danny.

"Do I want to know why you stopped?" Danny asked, looking amused but a little wary.

"Probably not," Steve said, still smirking as he reached for the back of Danny's neck, tugging him closer as he leaned to meet him.

Danny didn't even try to resist, laughing softly until their lips met and it faded into a low pleased growl.

See, Steve had known before all this started that talking was overrated.

 

 **HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?:**  
Goo Goo Dolls - "Long Way Down"  
" _Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say, you're not supposed to be that way. Did they push you out? Did they throw you away? Touch me now and I don't care, when you take me I'm not there. Almost human, but I'll never be the same."_  
(Uhm....  Oookay. *looks at WinAmp kind of funny* _I_ would have gone with something like "No Rain", but whatever. lol)

 

Steve stood alone on the _lanai_ , looking out over the water as he chugged a second beer and listened to the driving beat of the song playing softly on the stereo in the house, wishing the music could drown out the screaming in his head.

 _Oh here you are, there's nothing left to say,_  
 __  
You're not supposed to be that way.  
Did they push you out? Did they throw you away?  
Touch me now and I don't care,  
When you take me I'm not there,  
Almost human, but I'll never be the same. _  
_

_Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own._  
 __  
Long way down, I don't want to live in here alone.  
Long way down, I don't think I'll make it on my own. _  
_

Danny padded silently down the stairs and towards the door to the _lanai_ , wishing he didn't know that Steve only listened to his iPod playlist that ' _Long Way Down'_ was in when he needed a driving beat to try to lose himself in. He paused a moment when he spotted Steve standing out in the dim starlight, watching Steve down half a beer before he continued out and slid his arms around Steve from behind, kissing his shoulder. "You're not alone, babe. Never again."

"I know," Steve whispered.

Danny just held Steve a few moments, wishing he knew what to say but knowing from hard-won experience that nothing could make Steve's nightmares any better. Steve's dreams were seldom pleasant, and often left him sleepless and restless afterwards, unwilling – or simply unable – to talk about it, even with Danny. Besides the fact that most of it was classified far above Danny's pay grade, there was the simple fact Steve didn't want Danny to know any of the details. Danny had asked him why one night, and Steve had said that he had enough nightmares for them both.

"Come back to bed," Danny whispered finally, sure he knew at least one way to take Steve's mind off of what Danny was depressingly sure were more memories than dreams.

"I won't sleep anymore tonight," Steve murmured, covering one of Danny's hands with his free hand and then giving it a squeeze. "You go on. Get some rest, you've got to pick up Gracie in the morning."

Danny tightened his arms around Steve a little more, shifting to the side enough to see Steve's face as he looked up at him and said softly, "I didn't ask you to sleep, now did I?"

Steve looked at Danny for a moment, his eyes dark and unreadable in the dim light and then he smiled slightly, just an upward quirk of one corner of his mouth. "Are you trying to get into my pants, Danno?"

"No, because you're not wearing them," Danny pointed out with a soft little smile. " _My_ boxers, though, I have definite plans to remove from your person in the near future."

Steve's smile widened and he turned towards Danny, asking softly, "You do, hmm?"

"Oh yes," Danny agreed, stepping back and offering Steve his hand. "Would you like to come back upstairs with me and find out what those plans might be?"

Steve smiled, taking Danny's hand as he murmured, "Always."

Danny just smiled wider and turned away, holding Steve's hand tightly as he led the way back into the house. He knew neither one of them would be getting any more sleep before dawn, but he didn't really mind a few hours of lost sleep.

Steve was worth it.

 

 **WHAT IS YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE?:**  
Randy Travis - "Wind In The Wire"

Just, damn. That hurt. No drabble on that one. *skips to make it stop*

 

 **WHAT IS YOUR MOTTO?:**  
The Who - "Won't Be Fooled Again"  
(That almost makes up for the last one. Almost.)

  
Danny didn't really even know where he was going until he was pulling up next to Steve's truck in the space closest to the front door, where they always parked the Camaro. He let the car idle as he settled back in his seat, hands still on the wheel as he just stared at the door for a few moments, debating whether to turn off the car and get out or not.

It was almost two in the morning and Steve was surely long asleep, or had been until Danny pulled up. He knew Steve too well to think that he wouldn't have been out of bed with a gun in hand at the sound of a car in his yard so late. His memories of the night Mary was kidnapped were still much too fresh for Steve to really relax while he slept yet, even in his own home. The remembered safety Steve had felt as a boy in his home had dulled his awareness of what went on around him at night for a while, but after his home was invaded by Nakamura’s lackeys, Danny knew Steve wouldn’t fall into that trap again any time soon.

Steve opened the front door and stepped out onto his porch a moment later, his free hand lifted to shade his eyes from the Camaro’s headlights and making Danny finally notice that he still had his brights on. Steve wore nothing but a pair of skin-tight boxer-briefs and had the Sig he kept under his pillow in his other hand as he tried to see Danny, looking confused and concerned. "Danny? What's wrong?"

Danny took a slow deep breath and let it out, then turned off the headlights and the car, and then he got out as he started talking. "I couldn't sleep, and there was nothing on television, so I went for a drive to clear my head, right? I figured a little fresh air, a quick stop at Zippy's for a snack, and then I'd head home and go back to bed, only somehow..." He shrugged, closing the car door and not looking towards Steve even though he could feel Steve's gaze on him as he admitted, "Somehow I ended up here instead."

Steve was silent for a moment and then said, "I'm glad you did."

Danny looked towards Steve again then, trying to read his face even though it was mostly hidden by the shadows of the front porch. "You're _glad_ I woke you up at two AM?"

"Yeah, I am," Steve agreed.

"Why?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because I wanted you here anyway," Steve said calmly, and then turned a little towards the open front door of his house, smiling as he added softly, "Come inside, Danno."

Danny stood there by the Camaro for a moment longer and then silently walked up to the porch and let Steve usher him into the house, very aware of Steve's hand as it settled warm and solid at the small of his back. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew it had been inevitable for a long time, and he was tired of fighting it.

(A/N: ....  And what that had to do with the song? I do not even know.)

 

 **WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?:**  
The Beatles - "Baby You Can Drive My Car"  
(*snerks* Bad choice, folks! I have no drivers license and have been behind the wheel a total of four times in my life, hit two trash cans, a ditch, and a mailbox respectively, and then decided to give it up as a bad job. The car was fine. The trash cans too. The mailbox? Not so much. :-D )

 

Danny reached to turn on the radio, a little wary because it seemed to hate him, and when he heard the song playing he groaned. "Oh man, now come on. Seriously?"

Stave grinned, looking over at Danny from his comfortable sprawl in the driver's seat of the Camaro. "I like that one."

Danny looked at Steve, listening as the Beatles sang, " _Baby you can drive my car, yes I'm gonna be a star. Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you. Beep beep, 'm beep beep, yeah!_ "

Danny grinned finally, he couldn't help it. "It could be worse, I guess."

Steve looked back at the road, grinning even wider and looking a little smug as he said, "You know it's true."

Danny laughed and looked back at the road, settling more comfortably in his own seat as he said, "Don't push it, babe."

Steve didn't respond, but a glance at him a few moments later showed that he was grinning wide and happy.

 

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN?:**  
Henry Mancini - "Baby Elephant Walk"  
(HEEE!!!   HATARI! Best John Wayne movie ever, even better than "The Horse Soldiers" or McClintock", and I love it.)

 

Danny had just gone to go get something to fix for dinner, and he wasn't gone all that long, so he was surprised to find Steve and Grace were more than an hour into a different movie when he walked back into the house with three tote bags ("Daddy, no more of those plastic bags! They kill baby animals!") of groceries.

Grace was curled up half in Steve's lap, giggling happily as she watched a pretty red-haired woman playing with three baby elephants while Steve grinned wide and goofy, looking happy and relaxed as he only did when he was home with Danny or Grace, or both.

They didn't even notice Danny come in, and he just stood there watching them for a few moments before he continued towards the kitchen, amused. Steve looked over the back of the couch at him when he moved, turning that wide goofy grin that Danny loved so much towards him as he asked, "Need any help, Danno?"

"I got it, babe," Danny said easily, giving Steve an amused smile. "You keep Gracie company. I'll get dinner going."

"Okay," Steve agreed easily, looking back towards the television.

Grace twisted around and stretched to look over the back of the couch at Danny, curious and grinning. "What are we having, Daddy?"

"I got all the makings for your grandma's famous rigatoni," Danny replied, pausing to grin at Gracie. "Think that'll work?"

Grace beamed. "Oh yes!"

"Good to know," Danny said, grinning wider as he continued towards the kitchen. "Pay attention to that movie, you might learn something."

Grace giggled and settled back against Steve's side, calling, "Yeah, like how to catch a baby elephant!"

Steve snickered at that and ruffled Grace's hair, and then a moment later they were both laughing at the movie again as Danny walked into the kitchen, feeling like all was right with his world, at least for the moment.

 

 **WHAT IS TWO PLUS TWO?:**  
Dixie Chicks - "Lullabye"  
(Uhm...  yeah. I don't even know what that has to do with math, but then, I was never very good at it.)

 

Danny was driving slowly towards Rachel's house, trying to put off giving Grace back to her as long as possible and not really even listening to whatever song Grace was mumbling along to on her iPod until she suddenly went quiet a moment, signaling a change of song.

Grace began to sing again after a few moments, her sweet voice high and clear as she sang softly, " _They didn't have you where I come from, never knew the best was yet to come. Life began when I saw your face, and I hear your laugh like a serenade._ "

Danny glanced at her in surprise, slowing down a little more as he looked back at the road and listened to Grace sing, wondering when she had started listening to love songs and why.

" _How long do you want to be loved?_ " Grace sang quietly, smiling. " _Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? ‘Cause I'm never, never giving you up_."

"Who sings that, honey?" Danny asked, looking over at Grace again.

Grace pulled the earbud out of the ear closest to him, giving him a sweet happy smile. "The Dixie Chicks."

"You like them, huh?" Danny asked, surprised. "I didn't think you listened to country music."

"I don't," Grace said quickly, still smiling. "I just like this song. It makes me think of you and Steve."

Danny looked quickly at Grace, his eyes going wide as he stared at his daughter. "Do what now?"

"Daddy, watch the road!" Grace said quickly, laughing. Danny looked back at the road, feeling his face flush as Grace added patiently, "I _said_ it reminds me of you and Steve."

Danny stared at the road, afraid of what he might see if he looked at Grace as he asked cautiously, "How so?"

"Daddy, it's okay," Grace said quietly, sounding amused. "I'm _ten_ , I figured out you and Steve aren't just friends a long time ago."

Danny let out a surprised little huff of a laugh, wondering why _Steve_ hadn't noticed yet, if it was so obvious a ten year old could see it. "It's kind of complicated, sweetheart. Me and Steve _are_ just friends still, I promise."

"Well, you're _boys_ ," Grace said, sounding so amused that Danny had to look at her again. She was grinning as she went on, "Kono says boys aren't as good at knowing exactly what they feel as girls are."

Danny let out another strangled little laugh, looking back at the road. "Kono's right about that, for sure."

"She said last week that if you two don't get it figured out soon, she's going to cuff you both to something really hard to move and then explain it in little bitty words so you and Steve can finally figure it out."

"Next time you two are gossiping, let her know that would be a really bad idea," Danny said as he pulled up to the end of Rachel's driveway, stopping the car and then giving Grace a bemused little smile. "Steve wouldn't react well at all to being cuffed."

"I didn't think so either," Grace said, giggling as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She moved to kiss Danny's cheek with a loud smack, then quickly got out of the car and closed her door before she gave Danny an impish grin. "That's why I decided to just tell you so you’d figure it out." She turned to run off towards the gate as she called, "Love you, Danno!"

Danny laughed. "Danno loves you too, Monkey, even if you are a little smartaleck!"

Grace stopped at the gate to look back at Danny while she waited for it to open, beaming at him. "Thank you, Daddy!"

The gates swung open then and Danny waved to Grace, calling, "See you next Saturday morning, Monkey. "

"Tell Steve to make us waffles!" Grace called back, turning to run up the driveway towards where Rachel had just opened the front door to the house.

Danny snorted and waved to Rachel, still grinning, then headed back towards Steve's place, thinking maybe they should finally have that talk he'd been putting off for most of a year. He was pretty sure that he and Steve were on the same page, even if neither of them had ever done anything about it.

Steve had stopped sleeping with Catherine a long time ago, and Danny hadn’t dated at all since the day he met Steve.

 

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND?:**  
Kenny Chesney - "Boston" (Live)  
" _She wears a Red Sox cap to hide her baby dreads. The girl she was in New England, is different now and dead. In all the local bars, she flirts and tells the boys, while they're talking, she's from Boston. She comes from Boston, talks to her family, now and then, through e-mails and post-cards, she tries to explain to them, that education and occupation will have to wait for now. She loves the Rasta Reggae rhythms, her dreams have changed somehow."_

 

Danny sprawled in his usual chair on Steve’s secluded little stretch of beach, smiling as he watched Grace and Steve balancing together on Steve’s longboard while they rode another low wave towards the shore. Steve had been helping Danny teach Grace to surf for almost a month, dedicating a few hours to it every weekend that Danny had Grace, and even Danny could see she was a natural. Grace was beaming ear-to-ear and so was Steve, and Danny knew he’d have to give in soon and let Grace have her own board.

The idea of her on her own board without him or Steve right there holding her steady still scared Danny, but after months of building up his own confidence on the baby waves of Steve’s beach he knew it was as safe as anywhere could be. There was no treacherous riptide to worry about and the water was shallow with a soft sandy bottom that didn’t really hurt at all when you wiped out. He knew that for a fact because he had ended up with way too many face-plants in that very same sand to count after Steve had taken over his surfing lessons from Kono, who had lost patience with Danny’s rambling rants while she tried to teach him after about the fourth lesson she gave him.

Danny shifted in his chair, settling his bad knee a little more comfortably with a bemused little smile. Like that morning, when Danny had promptly wiped out on his first wave, getting smacked in the knee by his board. Steve had caught him favoring his leg while he surfed afterwards and chased him out of the water with Grace’s help, declaring his day of surfing over with, and it still surprised Danny a little how badly he wanted to go right back out there. He had begun learning to surf for Grace’s benefit, but now that he had really tried it, he found himself surfing most mornings just because he loved the rush he got when he rode a wave, no matter how small, all the way to shore.

Danny glanced to the side, leaning to grab his drink, and then looked back out at the water as he sipped a tall glass of hibiscus tea, trying to remember where he’d put his knee brace and wondering if Steve would let him surf again if he went and hunted it down. He kind of doubted it, not with the bruise already blooming just below his kneecap, but he figured he’d better find the brace later anyway. It was likely the only way Steve would let him surf, at least until the bruise faded.

Danny’s lips twisted into a wry smile as he watched Grace paddle Steve’s board back out to pick up another wave, wondering not for the first time just exactly how it had happened that he ended up in love with Steve. It happened so gradually that he hadn’t really noticed it at first, friendly evenings talking with beers slowly sliding into Danny spending the night in the extra bedroom because he didn’t feel like driving, and then suddenly one night when they were saying goodnight Steve had stepped in close in the upstairs hall and kissed him, soft and sweet without asking him for anything more.

That was the moment that Danny had realized with a sudden, oxygen-stealing certainty that sleeping across the hall from Steve had never been about avoiding a twenty minute drive home, but about not wanting to be any further from Steve than he had to, on or off the job. He still wasn’t quite sure what to do with that knowledge even after two months of sleeping in Steve’s bed, and his family understood even less than he did how he could suddenly be bi after thirty-five years as a very straight man, but there was one thing he was very sure of about it all, and that was Steve.

 

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

Pirates of the Carribean 2 – “I’ve Got My Eye On You”  
(*snerks*)

 

“Seriously, Steven, can’t I leave you alone for _one minute_ to go take a piss?! Is that too much freedom for you, or what?”

Steve looked up from where he was putting zip-ties on the wrists of a young thug that was completely unconscious, a small-caliber pistol lying nearby in the floor. “He was trying to rob the place! What was I supposed to do, Danny, huh? Just stand back by the beer and _watch_?”

“You didn’t have to hit him so hard!” Danny pointed out, hands waving around. “He’s just a _kid_!”

“He had a gun!” Steve countered, standing up and gesturing towards the gun in the floor. “He could have _shot_ someone, Danny!”

“He looks _fifteen_ , Steven,” Danny countered hotly, ignoring the sound of an approaching siren. He had called for dispatch to send somebody to back them up as soon as he heard Steve order someone to drop the gun, so it wasn’t like the HPD cruiser was unexpected or anything. Not like stepping out of the bathroom with his belt still undone and his gun in hand just in time to see Steve drop the kid with a kick to the jaw that would probably have felled a guy three times the boy’s size had been. He had barely taken time to zip up and button his pants before he ran out to back Steve up. “You could have broken his neck!”

“I was careful!” Steve protested. “I’ve kicked _Kono_ harder when we were sparring, and she barely even flinched! It’s not my fault the kid’s got a glass jaw.”

“Kono is as crazy and as tough as you are!” Danny pointed out. “The both of you are _not normal_ , Steven! You can’t go around kicking _little kids_ like that!”

Steve pointed at the gun again. “Not even the ones with _loaded guns_?”

“No, not even the ones with guns,” Danny said quickly, scowling up at Steve and ignoring the sound of the bell as someone walked into the gas station. “Don’t make me put a leash on you like we had to do with Grace when she was two and always trying to run off at the mall. I _will_ do it, Steven, don’t doubt it for a second! You’re worse than she ever was about getting into trouble every time I take my eyes off of you. It’s like having a six-foot-four toddler that some insane person trained to be a ninja SEAL with a death wish!”

Steve spluttered indignantly as the two cops standing in the nearby doorway started snickering.

 

**WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY?:**

Bowling for Soup – “1985”  
” _She hates time, make it stop. When did Motley Crew become classic rock? And when did Ozzy, become an actor? Please make this, stop, stop, stop! And bring back Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV. Her two kids in high school, they tell her that she’s uncool, but she still preoccupied, with 1985_.”  
(Heee!  I like this one. Not so much my life story, but the sentiment? Oh hell yeah. I’ve always been twenty years out of step with reality. lol)

 

Danny walked into the living room and paused in surprise, watching as Grace watched some girl just a few years older than she was talking about being pregnant. “Monkey, what are you watching?”

Grace looked over the back of the couch at Danny, looking a little surprised and sheepish. “MTV.”

Danny blinked. “MTV? Seriously? What happened to the music videos?”

Grace giggled and rolled her eyes, looking back at the television. “They’re over already.”

Danny walked over to the back of the couch, watching the girl talk about how being pregnant was awful because she couldn’t go out drinking with her friends anymore, then he looked back at Grace again. “Okay, better question: Why are you watching _this_?”

“I was curious,” Grace said with a shrug, not looking away from the television. “My friends talk about the show all the time, and I wanted to see what I was missing. Mom blocked MTV on her television.”

“Sounds to me like your mom had a good idea for a change,” Danny said, leaning to pluck the remote out of Grace’s hand and then turning off the television. “You shouldn’t be watching crap like that, it’ll rot your brain.”

Grace turned on the couch to look up at Danny, obviously amused as she said patiently, “I know better than to get pregnant, Daddy, don’t worry. Babies are boring, and they smell bad, and I’d rather go surfing anyway.”

Danny’s eyes widened and he stared at his daughter a moment, wondering when his precious baby girl had gotten old enough to even know about having babies. She was just twelve, for Pete’s sake, not _twenty_! As far as he was concerned, she should still believe babies were brought by the stork. “I think we’re both going to be a lot better off if I pretend I didn’t hear you say any of that.” He tossed the remote onto the couch, adding, “Go up to your room and read a book or something, before I ground you until you're forty just so I can keep an eye on you.”

Grace giggled. “Okay Daddy.” She bounced up onto her knees on the couch, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “I love you.” She grinned impishly at him and then jumped over the back of the couch to run up the stairs, calling, “Even if you are silly!”

“You’d better!” Danny called after her, trying not to laugh. She reminded him so much of Kono some days it was scary, but he found it kind of awesome, too. Grace was a total tomboy just as Danny was sure Kono had been as a kid, all coltish long legs and wicked sense of humor, and he hoped Grace’s disdain for boys who tried to flatter her would never go away.

If his baby girl had to be like any of the women in Danny’s life, he would have picked Kono.

 

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?:**

Steve Miller Band – “The Joker”  
(*cracking up*)

 

Danny stopped short in the kitchen doorway, his curiosity as to why Steve, Grace, and Kono were all shrieking with laughter completely satisfied. “Seriously?!” he blurted, trying not to laugh. “I leave you three alone _five minutes_ to get charcoal for the grill, and this is what you do?”

Kono tried to look nonchalant, wiping what looked like crushed mango off of her cheek with a swipe of the back of her wrist, both hands all sticky and decorated with the same fruit. “What do you mean, brah?”

Steve was giving Danny his best innocent look, quickly hiding a handful of crushed strawberries behind his back as he added, “We’re just making fruit salad.”

“Yeah, want some?” Grace added, holding up the bowl she was holding. She was wearing more fruit than was in the bowl, her brown eyes sparkling as she tried very hard not to giggle. “Mangoes, bananas, strawberries, and pineapple!”

“Chin!” Danny yelled, “I thought you were going to keep these jokers out of trouble!”

“No can do, brah!” Chin called from out on the _lanai_. “I was outnumbered!”

“Kind of like you are now, Danny,” Steve said with a sudden evil little grin, looking at Kono and Grace. “Get him!”

Grace giggled, sounding entirely too evil to suit Danny, and then suddenly he was getting handfuls of fruit flung at him from three sides. He dodged two of the flung handfuls of fruit, but the third, a crushed strawberry, splatted solidly against his chest. He saw that all three were already reaching for more fruit, and beat a hasty retreat as he yelled, “You three are a menace!”

Danny hurried out onto the _lanai_ , scowling until he saw Chin. He stopped in surprise, staring a moment before he started snickering.

Chin just rolled his eyes, sprawled in one of the wicker chairs with a beer in hand and bits of fruit still splattered liberally in his hair and on his clothes. “ _I_ tried to stop them.” He looked down at his shirt, which had been a pale cream but was now streaked with orange and red, then snorted and lifted his beer as he added, “I had _thought_ they were all old enough not to throw their food anymore, but clearly I was very wrong.”

Danny just laughed even harder. He couldn’t help it.

 

 

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE?:**

Kenny Chesney & Kid Rock – “Luchenbach Texas”  
” _The only two things in life that make it worth living, are guitars tuned good and fine feeling women. I don’t need my name in the marquis lights, mmm, got a little song that we’re gonna sing for you tonight…_ ”

…  That actually works. But, I’m not getting a drabble. That just doesn’t say Danny or Steve or any of the bunch to me, so yeah.  Next!

 

**WHAT WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING?:**

Foo Fighters – “Miracle”  
” _Hands on a miracle, I got my hands on a miracle. Believe it or not, hands on a miracle. And there ain't no way, I’d let you take it away. Everything that we survived, it's gonna be alright, just lucky we're alive. Got no vision I've been blind, searching every way you're right here in my sights_.”

(Good song, even though I will surely never get married.)

 

Danny settled back down into the chair next to Steve’s hospital bed gingerly, laying aside his crutches and then carefully resituating his bad leg before he relaxed with a soft sigh. He had blown the knee in a major way this time, so badly the docs were saying surgery was his only choice, and his opposite hip was killing him because he got grazed by a bullet, but he didn’t really spare much thought for his own pain before his gaze went back to the bed.

Steve was ghostly pale, one side of his face a mass of bruises with bandages standing out starkly white against his tan across his chest and around his right shoulder, but he was smiling softly in his sleep, his chin resting on Grace’s hair. She was curled up against his left side where she had been since Steve finally woke up a few hours earlier, exhausted after a sleepless night and day of sitting with Danny and waiting for Steve to wake up after surgery. They had almost lost him and they both knew it, and even Rachel hadn’t had the heart to try to drag Grace away before they knew for sure that Steve would be okay.

When Danny had looked over and seen Steve’s eyes were finally open, he had just stared into them for a long while before Grace finally noticed. Moments later she was in bed with Steve, carefully cuddling him and telling him about how scared they had been, and then she had spilled the beans about something Danny himself had only recently figured out, telling Steve that Danny loved him so much it scared him. Steve had looked up at Danny again, wide-eyed and shocked as he asked if it was true, and Danny couldn’t lie to him.

Next thing Danny knew, Steve’s good arm was pulling him down into a kiss while Grace giggled happily next to them. When Danny had finally come up for air, Rachel was standing near the foot of the bed watching them with a disapproving frown, and before he could say anything at all Grace had declared that she was staying with Steve that night, distracting both of her parents. Somehow Grace managed to win the ensuing argument and there she was, settled happily against Steve’s side sleeping like the dead while Steve held her with his good arm and slept peacefully.

Danny had been watching them sleep for two hours, exhausted but unwilling to close his eyes even for a moment. The two people he loved most in the world were both safe and alive right there in front of him, and he couldn’t take that for granted just yet. It was a miracle Steve had survived taking a bullet to the chest and another to the shoulder at all, not to mention the broken leg and bruises from the explosion afterwards that had thrown Danny and Steve both what felt like a mile before they crashed down on a pile of old pallets, and Danny’s terror he might have lost Steve before he even knew what they really had was still much too close for him to sleep.

The door opened and Rachel walked in, holding the door open for an orderly that was pushing a folding cot along in front of him. Rachel waited for him to bring the cot around the bed to the space in the room where a second bed would normally be, then smiled at the orderly and murmured softly, “Thank you very much, Jon.”

The orderly smiled quickly at Rachel and whispered, “ _A’ole pilikia_ , Mrs Edwards.” He nodded to Danny and then silently left the room, leaving them alone.

Rachel just looked at Danny a moment and then turned her back on him, setting her purse on the bedside table next to Steve’s bed and then moving to the cot to begin setting it up efficiently.

“You’re staying too?” Danny whispered, shocked to see Rachel back at the hospital at all, much less setting up a bed in Steve’s hospital room.

Rachel finished opening up the cot, testing to be sure it was sturdy before she moved around the room towards Danny as she finally replied. “No, Daniel, I am not staying,” she murmured, very quiet and looking rather determined. “I am making sure you at least rest, if you refuse to sleep.” She stopped by Danny’s chair, offering him her hand. “Come on then, up you go.”

Danny just stared up at her, making no move to take her hand. “Why?”

Rachel pursed her lips and then heaved a put-upon sigh and rolled her eyes. “Daniel, it might have escaped your notice, and considering your obvious feelings for Mr McGarrett I can fully understand, but you too are injured. The doctor told you bed rest for the rest of the week, not sitting for _two_ _days_ in an uncomfortable hospital chair that would make a healthy man sore within an hour, so please, just do as you are told for once in your stubborn life and go lie down on that cot. I promise it is much more comfortable than it looks, and you will still be close enough to hear them if either of them needs your assistance to _sleep_.”

“My name is Steve, Rachel,” Steve murmured softly, making Rachel and Danny both look at him quickly in surprise. “We’ve been through that, remember?” He was watching them with his eyes barely open, a fond little smile curving his lips. “Do like she says, Danno,” he added, barely loud enough for them to hear him. “I’d pull you into my bed if I could, but Gracie beat you to it.”

Danny looked at Steve a moment longer and then reached for his crutches, murmuring, “Alright. Go back to sleep, babe, I’m going.”

“Thank you,” Steve murmured softly, letting his eyes fall closed again as he turned his head back towards Grace, nuzzling her hair and then relaxing with a soft sigh.

Danny heaved himself to his feet, ignoring Rachel’s offer of help, and then just stood there watching Steve and Grace for a moment.

“Come along, Danny,” Rachel whispered, putting her hand on his arm to urge him to move. “I refuse to leave until you’re in a bed of some sort.”

Danny let out an amused snort and turned away from the bed to make his slow, awkward way around the bed as he muttered, “Time for bed, then.”

Rachel huffed, sounding annoyed, but a glance at her showed she was trying not to laugh as she muttered under her breath, “Contrary wanker.”

Danny smirked, turning as he reached the cot and then slowly lowering himself down onto it, grateful for the way Rachel grabbed his arm to help brace him just as he realized he was about to lose his balance. “Language, Rach honey,” he murmured teasingly, trying hard to hide how much it had hurt to sit down again. “Little pictures have big ears, even asleep.”

Rachel sniffed. “She is quite well aware of my feelings on the subject of her repeating something she’s heard my say in a moment of weakness.” She helped swing the walking cast on Danny’s bad leg up onto the bed and then gave Danny a none too gentle shove, pushing him back onto the cot as she deftly stole his crutches. “Now go to sleep, you insufferable man. It’s after one in the morning and I would quite like to be home and in my own bed before two.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” Danny grumbled, shifting carefully to try and get comfortable and then letting out a slow deep breath as he closed his eyes and realized just how very tired he was.

“Good night, Daniel,” Rachel murmured, patting his shoulder and making Danny open his eyes again to watch as she walked over to lean his crutches against Steve’s bed, reaching up for the lamp to turn it off. “And to you, Steven.”

Steve smiled but didn’t open his eyes as he murmured, “Night.”

“Drive safe,” Danny added softly, smiling slightly again. “I’ll send Kono or Chin to take Grace to my place to take a bath and change clothes tomorrow, so don’t worry about her. We’ve got it covered.”

“Do whatever you think is best, Daniel,” Rachel murmured, walking quickly to the door. “It is your weekend, as of an hour ago. I’ll expect to see her at home Sunday evening, though.”

“You got it,” Danny agreed, pleased and feeling a surge of affection for Rachel. “Thanks, Rach.”

“You’re welcome.” Rachel looked back as she opened the door, smiling at him as she added, “And I’m glad he’s okay.”

She was gone before Danny could reply, but he said what he was thinking anyway, his gaze drifting back to Steve’s face in the dimly lit room as he murmured, “So am I.”

Steve opened his eyes, giving Danny a sweet, loving smile as he whispered, “Go to sleep, _ipo_. You’re keeping me awake.”

Danny let out a little snort of a laugh, grinning. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Steve just smiled and closed his eyes again, seemingly drifting off immediately.

Danny closed his eyes too, relaxing again with a soft low sound somewhere between a sigh and a hum, and within moments he was doing the same thing.

 

 

**WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?:**

Mark Chestnut – "Blame It On Texas"  
(*cracks the fuck UP*)

 

“I hate funerals,” Steve muttered, and a glance at him showed that he looked a bit uncomfortable and even a little mulish.

Danny’s lips twitched as he restrained a smile. “Everyone does, babe, but Kono asked us to come.”

“Only so she wouldn’t be here alone,” Steve countered very softly, looking at Danny. “Then what does she do? She disappears.”

“She’s right over there with her grandma,” Danny pointed out, glancing over at where Kono was sitting next to her grandmother, both of them looking kind of annoyed at the widow who was sitting in a place of honor near them. He looked back at Steve and added very softly, “It _was_ her uncle who died.”

“Yes, and Aremana would hate this,” Steve pointed out just a bit sharply. “He believed very strongly in the old ways, and he’d be the first to say that _pupule haole_ he married and her freaking _hymns_ are offensive to his memory.”

“Seriously?” Danny asked, amused. “You’re throwing around _haole_ as a swear word now?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re not a _haole_ like _her_. You respect the island ways, even if you don’t follow them all. You’re more _malihini_ than _haole_ now anyway.”

“They mean the same thing, babe,” Danny pointed out dryly.

“No, they don’t,” Steve said quickly. “A _haole_ is an outsider who can’t or won’t try to fit in. _Malihini_ are new to the islands, but trying to adjust to the way we do things in Hawaii, and that is definitely you.” He smiled suddenly. “You stopped being a _haole_ when you started leaving your tie at home more often than not and finally actually tried pineapple on pizza.”

“I still say the tie makes me look more professional,” Danny said, amused.

“But you admit that pineapple is good on pizza,” Steve countered, looking smug.

“It’s _edible_ , yes, I will give you that much,” Danny agreed, still amused. “I still maintain that pizza is dough, sauce, and cheese, though.”

“Because the man may be out of Jersey, but we’ll never get Jersey out of the man,” Steve agreed, smiling wider.

“Damn right,” Danny agreed, smug.

 

(Yeah, I don’t even know either. lol)

 

**WHAT IS YOUR HOBBY / INTEREST?**

Eagles – “Hotel California (Hell Freezes Over, Live version)”  
(Yeah, uhm…  I have no clue what that has to do with my hobbies, unless it’s the fact it’s a story song, and I tell stories? Maybe?)

 

 

“Babe? Are you actually watching the _military channel_?” Danny asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a beer and a bowl of Cheetos to snack on, bemused.

Steve glanced at Danny and then went back to watching the television intently. “One of my old instructors is on this episode of ‘ _America’s Secret Soldiers_ ’ and I want to see what he had to say.”

“Seriously?” Danny asked as he sat back down on the couch, looking at Steve and then at the television where a surprisingly normal-looking bald guy in a grey t-shirt and black cargo pants was talking to a class of young men that looked about eighteen. “They let someone who _trained you_ go on television.”

“Evidently,” Steve agreed absently, intent on listening to the show. “One of the guys I trained with sent us all a heads up.”

Danny looked at Steve again, forgetting about the television show. “You still stay in contact with them?”

“Not exactly,” Steve admitted, glancing at Danny and then looking back at the television as he reached to steal one of Danny’s Cheetos. “I don’t talk to them, but I still read the emails from a listserv we set up to keep in touch after training. It’s against regs, and kind of illegal, but no one knows about it except us, so it’s safe enough.” He paused and then added, “There’s only four of us left now anyway, and none of us are active duty.”

“Out of how many?” Danny asked softly, surprised.

“We graduated eleven strong,” Steve replied, looking at Danny. “Being a SEAL is a dangerous job.” He looked back towards the television, seeming not to even realize he was speaking aloud as he added softly, “I’m the only one who’s killed one of our brothers, though.”

Danny reached over to put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, trying not to think about the fact Steve was wearing that stretched-out old UDT tank top he wore around the house sometimes, leaving a lot more skin bare than Danny was completely comfortable with. “You did what you had to do, Steve. It was him or you.”

“And after me, he would have killed the rest of you,” Steve added, looking at Danny. “I couldn’t let that happen.”

Danny smiled softly and gave Steve’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’m glad, babe.”

Steve smiled and reached for Danny’s bowl, snagging another Cheeto as he settled back on the couch and changed the subject. “You know, you should watch with me more often.” He gestured vaguely towards the television, drawing Danny’s attention to it as a set of schematics slowly rotated on the screen while the narrator described the piece of equipment – Danny wasn’t really able to tell what it was – in very technical jargon Danny wasn’t even sure was in English. “You’d learn something.”

Danny snorted, settling back next to Steve and getting comfortable. “I’d rather watch a game with my Sundays, princess.”

Steve looked at Danny. “Then why are you here?”

Danny met Steve’s gaze for a moment and then looked at the television again, shrugging as he said casually, “I wanted to see what you were up to.”

Steve smiled, reaching to grab his own beer off the coffee table and then settling back and propping his feet up on the table. “There’s a Yankees game on my DVR.”

Danny grinned. “Knew there was some reason I put up with you.”

Steve just laughed.

 

 

**WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET?:**

Ozzy Osbourne & Lita Ford – “Close My Eyes Forever”  
” _Sometimes it's hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dreams. It isn't always what it seems, when you're face to face with me.”_

Uhm…  yeah. Okay. Depression. I can haz it. I just hide it really well a lot of the time. And I’m not going there with a drabble.

 

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS?:**

Aerosmith – “Voodoo Medicine Man”  
” _Everybody's lookin' at the sky, they don't believe the cover ups and lies. They been tellin' us since birth, pissin' off old Mother Earth, my gones are by-gones prophesized. Come on! Some kind of Voodoo, come across this land. Some kind of Hoodoo, we need a medicine man!_ ”

(Yeah, okay, I can totally see that one. But, uhm…  Seriously?  Not drabbling me. Sorry!)

 

**WHAT'S THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN?:**

Foo Fighters – “End Over End”  
 _”I'm feeling out of luck, maybe I just feel too much. That old familiar touch, will always sting my skin_.”  
(Yeah. No clue what that has to do with the question.)

 

Danny stood there holding on to Rachel for what seemed like hours while they cried together for Matty, but eventually they were both silent, just standing together soaking up the feeling of being held.

After a while Rachel pressed a soft kiss to the side of Danny’s neck, right where she _knew_ was one of the quickest ways to get him aroused, and Danny pulled away abruptly. He stepped back to put a little space between them, one hand lifting to scrub at his face as he looked away. “I… Thanks, Rach.” He swallowed hard, making himself meet her gaze even though he suddenly wished he were anywhere else. “I needed that hug.”

Rachel had spots of color high in her cheeks and she looked just a little embarrassed as she asked quietly, “Would you like me to tell Grace that Matty is gone for you, or would you prefer to tell her yourself?”

Danny bit his lip and looked away again, running one hand restlessly through his hair as he tried to think for a few moments before he finally looked back at Rachel. “Just tell her he had to leave sooner than he thought, and that he loves her very much.”

“Alright,” Rachel murmured. “If you think that’s best, Daniel.”

“I do,” Danny agreed, nodding once. “It’s the truth. She doesn’t need to know about the rest. Not now.” He forced a smile. “And I should go.”

“Steve will be worried,” Rachel agreed softly.

Danny nodded, looking away towards the Camaro and wishing not for the first time that he had let Steve go with him. Steve would have been able to shoot Matty somewhere non-lethal to keep him from leaving, but Danny hadn’t been able to make himself do it. “Yeah, he will.”

“I’m glad you have someone like him, Danny,” Rachel said quietly, making him look back at her quickly in surprise. She gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes as she added, “It’s very plain that he cares about you a great deal.” Her smile grew a bit more sincere, her eyes beginning to warm as she said dryly, “Almost as much as you care for him, in fact.”

“It’s not like that, Rach,” Danny protested softly, still surprised. “We’re partners, yeah, and friends too, but that’s it.”

Rachel’s smile widened and she reached out to pat his arm. “Tell yourself whatever you need to in order to get through the day, Daniel.” She stepped back, starting to close the door. “As someone who was once the center of your universe, though, I think I am imminently qualified to recognize when you’re in love with someone. Good night.”

“Night,” Danny echoed automatically, too shocked to even argue with her as Rachel laughed softly and closed the door.

Danny stood there watching Rachel walk away into the house until she was out of sight, then continued to stare sightlessly at nothing for a few more moments before he abruptly spun on his heel and started quickly towards the Camaro.

 

**HOW WILL YOU DIE?:**

Charles Brown – “’Round Midnight”

(Awesome bluesy jazz piano number! Evidently that’s the “when”. Usually I’m hip-deep in busy at midnight, so it just figures.

I can’t drabble without lyrics or something to spark an idea, so next!)

 

**WHAT IS THE ONE THING YOU REGRET?:**

Jamey Johnson – “Stars In Alabama”  
” _’Cause God put stars in Alabama, you just can't find in Tennessee. The same ones are waiting on you, that taught you how to dream. I know there's big names up in Nashville, and you'll be one before too long, but God put stars in Alabama, to help you find your way back home."_

(Switch Alabama with Florida, and Tennessee with Texas, and yeah. My biggest regret is leaving Florida when I was twelve. It was my home, and everything in my life would have been different if we stayed. I still miss it every time I see a lake or any wide stretch of water, wishing for the scent of salt in the air and the feel of that ocean breeze. I’ll never see it again, I’m sure, but I will never stop missing it.

And no drabble for this one. It hurts too much.)

 

**WHAT MAKES YOU LAUGH?:**

John Mayer – “Crossroads”  
(….  Yeah, I don’t have a clue. Crossroads demons, not so much with the laughter. There can be nothing but bad to come of messing with them!  No drabblyness for them! Next!)

 

**WHAT MAKES YOU CRY?:**

Sting – “When We Dance”  
(*snerks* Only because tripping over my own feet hurts, not to mention the whole thing with one knee being blown completely and the other well on the way into the same shape. Dancing _hurts_.)

 

“I still can’t believe you volunteered us to chaperone Grace’s _first formal dance_ ,” Danny said quietly, swaying slowly in Steve’s arms as he gazed up at him.

Steve smiled down at him, looking completely relaxed and serene as he murmured, “How else was I going to get you to dance with me?”

“I don’t know, _ask_ maybe?” Danny countered, still having trouble believing Steve not only could dance very well, but actually enjoyed it.

Of course, Danny was starting to think that there really wasn’t anything Steve couldn’t do well, which was a rocky road for him to head down, considering the fact they had been sort of dating for a couple of months now. They hadn’t gotten past making out yet, but that was mostly because Danny was kind of terrified of the whole idea of sex with Steve, despite the fact he wanted him like he wanted to breathe. He was depressingly certain that once he got a taste of what he was missing, it would all be over but the screaming. Lots of screaming, and _all of it_ probably coming from him. After experiencing just how devastating Steve’s kisses could be, he was afraid he might wake the neighbors when they finally had sex, and if they called the HPD in he would never live it down in a million years.

Steve’s smile widened slightly. “I did that, though. I asked you to chaperone this dance with me.”

Danny blinked, surprised. “You mean you really didn’t volunteer us both?”

Steve smiled a little wider, looking happy and kind of smug. “I never told you I volunteered us both. You just assumed that when Grace asked if you were coming too.”

Danny let out a surprised little laugh. “So what, this is a date?”

“The date is after the dance,” Steve replied, looking just a little more smug. “Since we’re all dressed up anyway, I made reservations for dinner at nine-thirty, after we drop off Gracie at Rachel’s for the night.”

“Lucky for you, I’ll be hungry by then,” Danny said, trying not to look as pleased as he felt. “Next time, though, I would like to be _asked_ on a date, not just quietly tricked into going.”

“You would have said yes,” Steve pointed out, still smug.

Danny stared up at Steve a moment and then laughed, looking down at the dark grey silk tie Steve was wearing with his suit, both of which looked entirely too good on him for Danny’s peace of mind. “Well, yeah, I would.”

“So no harm done,” Steve murmured easily, swaying a bit closer to Danny to nuzzle his ear as he whispered, “And what happens after dinner will be completely up to you, _makamae_.”

Danny shivered slightly at the feel of Steve’s lips on his ear and the warmth of Steve’s breath feathering over his skin, licking his lips as his mouth went dry.

Oh yeah, there would so be screaming.

 

**WILL YOU EVER GET MARRIED?:**

Tupac Shakur – “Thugs Mansion (acoustic ft Nas)”  
” _Maybe in time you understand, only God can save us, where Miles Davis cutting lose with the band. Just think of all the people that you knew in the past that passed on, they in heaven found peace at last. Picture a place that they exist, together, there has to be a place better than this, in Heaven. So right before I sleep dear God what I'm asking, remember this face, save me a place, in Thugz Mansion_.”

(I love that song so, SO much. As far as the question, I’m so going with the song saying maybe, but I’ll likely die first. lol)

 

Danny opened their front door, not surprised it wasn’t locked since Catherine’s car was parked in the driveway, and stepped inside just in time to hear Catherine say, “We’ll have a terrible time finding anywhere with a tux to fit either of them, even in the bridal shops. We’ll have to get them to go in for fittings, and you know they’re going to complain.”

“Of course, but it’s for the _wedding_ ,” Mary said. “Even Steve will have to admit—“

“Whoa, whoa, wait! Stop _right there_!” Danny exclaimed, staring at Catherine and Mary, who were sitting on Steve’s couch like they belonged there, magazines spread out between them that were full of pictures of women in long white dresses. “ _What_ wedding?! Who said there was going to be a wedding?!” He looked at Steve, who was behind him in the doorway still, looking kind of shocked. “Do _you_ remember wanting to get married to anyone, babe, ‘cause I sure as hell don’t!” Steve shook his head quickly, looking just a little spooked, and Danny looked back at Mary and Catherine. “Not just no, girls, but _hell no_. Find some other pair of fools to scheme about, ‘cause it’s so not happening in a million years.”

“But, you’re in love!” Mary protested, surprised and looking like she was trying not to laugh. “When people fall in love they get married! That’s just how it’s _done_ , Danny.”

“Some people do, yes,” Danny agreed, “but I have been there and done that, and I am not going back. If _Gracie_ can understand that at eleven years old, I would think two _grown women_ should be able to figure it out.”

“Marriage is the number one cause of divorce, world-wide,” Steve added quickly. “I may be willing to walk into a firefight with just a knife, but I am _not_ stupid and I am not getting married. Ever.”

Catherine laughed. “Seriously? A couple of big strong guys like you are _scared_ to get married?”

“Not scared,” Danny said quickly, “justifiably _terrified_. I _know_ what happens when you marry someone. For a few months, sure, everything’s great! You have sex all _over_ the place, you do all kinds of goofy shit to make each other feel special and it’s all happiness and roses, but then _reality_ crashes down, and suddenly you’re married to a stranger who hates _everything about you_ and wants to turn you into someone else.”

“Yeah, that’s _not_ happening,” Steve said firmly. “If you two want a wedding, _you_ get married.”

Catherine blinked and then looked at Mary, grinning. “That’s actually kind of a good idea.”

“And then we’d have _two_ bridal gowns to pick out,” Mary added, wide-eyed but looking interested. “And twice as many bridesmaids to find dresses for.”

“Great, wonderful, I’m glad we sorted that out,” Danny said quickly, waving his hands at them. “Now go away. You’ve got your own place, and me and my _partner_ had plans that involve no clothes and definitely no sisters in the same house! Scram!”

Catherine laughed and stood, gathering up the magazines she and Mary had been looking through. “Come on, Mare. Danny’s a pain in the ass when he’s horny.”

“Hey!” Danny protested indignantly.

“If it hurts, Stevie, he’s not doing it right,” Mary said cheerfully, heading for the door with Catherine. “Take it from someone who knows.”

“I did not want to know that about you, Mare!” Steve blurted, looking a little green. “We’ve talked about this, I do _not_ want to know _anything_ about your sex life!”

“Yeah, well, you never cared if _I_ wanted to know about _yours_ , so deal,” Mary said cheerfully, breezing out the front door.

Catherine paused in the doorway, grinning at Steve. “You really are loud, honey. You always have been.” She stepped outside, closing the door behind her quickly.

“I need a drink,” Danny announced, turning towards the kitchen.

“God yes,” Steve agreed, moving to follow him. “There’s a bottle of Jack in the cabinet over the fridge.”

“Which means you’re getting it,” Danny said quickly, moving towards the dishwasher.

“Works for me,” Steve agreed as he went to the fridge. “You get the glasses.” He paused, opening the cabinet, then added, “Big glasses.”

“I am way ahead of you on that one, babe,” Danny said feelingly, taking two of the glasses they usually used for tea out of the dishwasher.

 

 

**WHAT SCARES YOU THE MOST?:**

Kiss – “You Wanted The Best”

(I can go with that. Those dudes could scare anyone.)

 

**DOES ANYONE LIKE YOU?:**

Travis – “Sing”

(Well, I would hope the answer’s yes. And that people would sing, because it’s a good idea. Singing is good for the soul. *nods*

Just, y’know, not so much for the inspiring a drabble. Next!)

 

**IF YOU COULD GO BACK IN TIME, WHAT WOULD YOU CHANGE?:**

Manchester Orchestra – “I Can Barely Breathe”

(Uhm, yeah. I got nothing on that one.

The actual answer to the question, of course, is that I wouldn’t know what to change. With my luck, I’d just make it worse.)

 

**WHAT HURTS RIGHT NOW?:**

Led Zeppelin – “Houses Of The Holy”  
” _There's an angel on my shoulder, in my hand a sword of gold. Let me wander in your garden, and the seeds of love I'll sow. You know_.”

(Dude. I can’t hear this song without thinking Castiel/Dean, and yeah. Supernatural as a whole _does_ hurt. They ruined my show until I don’t even want to see it anymore, not unless they do something completely off the rails that has nothing to do with the current season. Or even last season for that matter. It was a great big steaming pile of “KILL THIS WORLD!” and then they didn’t kill the world. So much fail. The show should have ended like Kripke intended, after the boys saved the world.

For this song, you get one lonely SPN drabble.)

 

Dean heard the familiar opening notes of “ _Houses of the Holy_ ” on the radio and quickly reached to turn it off, his jaw clenching so hard it hurt a little as his good mood disappeared just like that.

Sam looked over at Dean, watching him with a surprised, slightly wary expression. “I thought you liked that song.”

“Not anymore,” Dean said shortly, not looking at Sam.

Sam knew the words of the song by heart, he had for years – he _was_ Dean’s little brother, he hadn’t gotten a choice about learning the words to every Led Zeppelin song through the sheer repetition of hearing them so much – and he thought about it for a minute or so before his eyes widened and he looked at Dean again. The song talked about an angel, and loving someone, and said there was no use in crying because it would only drive you mad, and suddenly Sam was very sure what Dean was thinking about, or more precisely who.

Dean didn’t look at Sam, but he could obviously feel Sam’s gaze as he said gruffly, “Just drop it, Sammy.”

“It’s okay to miss him, Dean,” Sam said quietly. “I know that you’re always going to lo—“

“I said drop it,” Dean growled, cutting Sam off as he glared at him.

Sam swallowed hard, surprised to see one of Dean’s most ferocious glares directed at him until he noticed the dull pain in Dean’s expressive green eyes. He nodded then and murmured, “Okay.”

Dean turned his attention back to the road, and the car was silent for a few miles before Dean murmured quietly, “Thank you.”

Sam reached over to take Dean’s free hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he said softly, “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Don’t be,” Dean said quietly, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze even though he didn’t look at him at all.

Sam went back to watching the road as he decided to have Dean stop next time he saw a motel with a vacancy sign. He hated it when Dean got lost in regrets, but at least he knew how to bring Dean back to him.

 

**WHAT WILL YOU POST THIS AS?**

The Cruxshadows – “A Ghost Story”

(*wanders off, still snickering*)


End file.
